Buck vs Malefoy
by Sylvrana-moonlight
Summary: Vous vous souvenez de ce fameux jour où Buck a rencontré Malefoy? Buck aussi... OS,Buck POV


Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien. Sauf mon cerveau… et encore, il va être vendu aux puces. Trop vieux et plus assez performant…

Note de l'auteur : Euh, quelqu'un a-t-il une idée dans quelle catégorie je peux mettre cet OS ?? Parce que moi je sèche… Drago / Général ? Parce que y a pas possibilité d'un Drago / Buck… Voilà mon premier OS…Pairing Draco/Buck enfin on peut dire ça comme ça, rassurez vous ça n'a rien de zoophile… lol

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira...

pensées en normal, texte issu du PoA en italique. Sinon tout aurait été en italique pratiquement...

* * *

L'un des petits bipèdes se met à émettre un son suraigu en nous montrant. Mais faites la taire ! Et personne ne lui a jamais dit que c'était malpoli de montrer du doigt ? Hagrid nous fait trotter jusque dans l'enclos. Qu'est-ce que les petits humains ont tous à me regarder comme si j'étais le Grand Hippogriffe en personne ? Mes rémiges sont boueuses ? J'ai une tâche sur le bec ? 

J'agite mes ailes en signe d'agacement. Un jour, il faudra vraiment que je fasse comprendre à Hagrid qu'il y a un truc que je hais par-dessus tout, c'est le collier de cuir et les chaînes qu'il me passe autour du cou à chaque fois qu'il veut m'emmener quelque part. C'est horrible : ce truc vous étrangle, vous gratte comme pas permis et en plus on ne peut même plus aller où l'on veut.

Sans compter qu'il y a un furet qui m'observe, à présent, juste assez près pour me narguer, mais juste assez loin pour être hors de portée… attends juste que je t'attrape, tu verras comme tu feras un bon encas ! Je claque le bec de mécontentement, pour faire bien comprendre à ce petit insolent qu'il ne perd rien pour attendre. Non mais !

En tout cas, les élèves ont peur de nous. On s'approche et eux ils reculent… c'est marrant ! Je m'amuse à leur lancer mes regards les plus menaçants.

J'entends Hagrid nous présenter et nous complimenter.

Bien sûr que nous sommes beaux !! Manquait plus que ça !! Je n'ai pas passé une demi-heure à me lisser les plumes pour rien !! Tant qu'on n'en a pas, je crois qu'on ne peut pas comprendre combien l'entretien de ses plumes est important…

Hagrid a présent se frotte les mains. Et trois élèves s'avancent prudemment vers nous. Pas réussit à les effrayer ces trois là… pff c'est pas drôle !

_-La première chose qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les hippogriffes font preuve d'une très grande fierté. Ils sont très susceptibles. Surtout, ne les insultez jamais, sinon ce sera peut-être la dernière chose que vous aurez faite dans votre vie._

Eh oui, s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporter pas par dessus tout, c'est le manque de respect… question d'éducation sans doute. Après tout ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des ailes, des sabots des serres et un bec que forcément je suis inférieur !! Certains sorciers ont vraiment de ces préjugés, je vous jure ! J'observe la foule de petits bipèdes. Certains écoutent Hagrid, d'autres non. Par exemple, il y a un groupe de trois qui se tiens un peu à l'écart. Deux ressemblent à des trolls. Je ne sais pas si vous en avez déjà rencontré, mais un troll, ça à basiquement trois qualités. Ou défauts, tout dépend du point de vue duquel on se place : c'est moche, ça pue et c'est bête…

Je suis sûr que le troisième est très malade. Pour être atteint d'une décoloration des crins pareille, ça doit vraiment être grave. Surtout pour qu'il soit obligé d'appliquer une telle quantité de substance gluante dessus. J'arrive même à la sentir d'ici. Le pauvre…

_-On doit toujours attendre que l'hippogriffe fasse le premier pas. C'est une créature très attachée à la politesse. Il faut s'avancer vers lui, le saluer en s'inclinant et attendre. S'il vous salue à son tour, vous avez le droit de le toucher. Sinon je vous conseille de filer très vite parce que, croyez-moi, leurs griffes font du dégât. Alors ? Qui veut essayer en premier ? _

Créature ??? Je t'en ficherais moi de la créature !!! Bon on va laisser passer pour cette fois… après tout, grâce à lui, on va éviter de se trouver indisposé par des petits imbéciles qui sont impolis… et puis ça aurait pu être pire ! Il aurait pu nous appeler « bêtes »…

« Qui veut essayer en premier ? » Un conseil mon vieux, demande « Qui ne veut pas essayer en premier ? » ou « Qui ne veut pas essayer du tout ? » et tu auras plus de réponses… On se donne le mot pour s'amuser un peu. Pas question de manquer de se divertir alors qu'Hagrid nous a attaché à cette foutue barrière. Par le bec du Grand Hippogriffe ! Que ce fichu collier gratte. Soit c'est le collier, soit c'est… Ravencoat ! Tu vas me le payer de m'avoir refilé tes puces encore une fois !!!

Foutues bestioles. Elles adorent les plumes. Mais ça gratte !!! Vous perdez rien pour attendre, sales bêtes !!! En plus elle sont là sans demander la permission !! Bandes d'impolies !!

Bon, comme je pensais, pas question de rater un divertissement. Là-dessus, on est tous d'accord. Sauf l'espèce de rabat-joie du bout de la barrière avec les plumes rousses et noires mais lui c'est monsieur-soyons–sage-et-obéissants-et-faisons-plaisir-aux-humains…. Je suis sûr que s'il en était un, d'humain, il ressemblerait à un binoclard aux taches de rousseurs et aux dents en avant…

On agite donc nos ailes et on secoue la tête avec l'expression la plus furieuse possible. Visiblement ça marche parce que y a tout les observateurs qui reculent encore plus. Ils ont peur, on le sent. Y a pas à dire, terroriser des petits sorciers qui prétendent n'avoir peur de rien, ça remonte le moral.

Voilà Hagrid qui leur fait ses yeux de chien battus.

_-Vraiment personne ?_

Bon d'accord, on a peut-être forcé la dose…mais y en a pas un qui a assez de cran pour ne pas être tétanisé… elle est belle la nouvelle génération de sorciers !! Pas étonnant qu'ils craignent le type qui fait des ronds de fumée verte au dessus des maisons, Voldetruc ou quelque chose comme ça… Ah si, un espèce de nabot qui ne s'est pas coiffé ce matin. Et vu l'état de sa crinière, ce n'est pas le premier matin qu'il oublie…he Lutin, la crinière, c'est comme les plumes, ça s'entretient !!!

_-Je veux bien._

Derrière, il y a deux spécimens féminins qui émettent de drôles de bruit. Je crois qu'elles ont peur…

_-Non, Harry souviens toi des feuilles de thé !_

Certains bipèdes manquent totalement de cohérence. Après tout, il n'y a aucun rapport entre des feuilles de plante, et le fait d'essayer en premier…

Le lutin enjambe la barrière, visiblement, les feuilles de thé n'ont pas l'air de l'influencer plus que ça… les humains sont étranges…

_-Bravo Harry ! Bon, alors, voyons… Tu n'as qu'à essayer avec Buck._

Buck ?!? Mais c'est comme ça qu'il me nomme !!! C'est sur que c'est vraiment plus rapide que mon nom hippogriffe…Ehh, c'est que ça devient vraiment intéressant…voyons voir…

Hagrid me détache, et m'éloigne des autres. Et, oh merci ô Grand Hippogriffe, il me retire ce fichu collier de cuir qui me gratte…C'est mon jour de chance on dirait !

Le reste de la classe ne va tarder à gagner le record d'apnée s'ils continuent dans cette voie là…Allez, inspiiirer, expiiirer, inspiiirer…

_-Attention, maintenant, Harry. Tu as croisé son regard, essaie de ne pas ciller…_

Le lutin s'appelle donc Harry. Harry le lutin. Intéressant. J'essaie encore une fois de le terroriser. En lui jetant un regard féroce. Ce serait marrant qu'il s'enfuie en courant…vous ne trouvez pas ? Il ne dit pas que des conneries, Hagrid. En fait si nous, les hippogriffes n'aimons pas beaucoup les gens qui cillent, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont souvent pas la conscience tranquille. Atta… pour qu'Hagrid lui dise ça, le nain aurait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ??

_-C'est ça, c'est très bien, Harry. Maintenant, incline-toi…_

Je le vois qui incline brièvement la tête, puis se redresser. C'est ça, sois poli avec le monsieur hippogriffe. Faut toujours respecter ses aînés. En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de m'exposer sa nuque. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je ne le remarquerai pas ??? Pour la peine, on va le faire poireauter un peu… Je continue à le regarder de haut, (logique je suis plus grand que lui) sans bouger.

_-Ah. Bon… recule, maintenant. Il ne faut rien brusquer…_

Bah, je crois qu'à force de vouloir faire le malin j'ai déçu Hagrid. Je n'aime pas le voir triste. Après tout, il est toujours très gentil avec moi et les fouines qu'il me donne sont toujours succulentes et de la première fraîcheur… Allez, je salue le lutin, et au passage je lui montre comment faire un vrai salut poli. On s'incline pro-fon-dé-ment. Pas l'espèce de je-ne-sais trop-quoi qu'il m'a fait au début. Faut vraiment tout leur apprendre à ces mioches d'humains…

_-Bravo, Harry ! s'exclame Hagrid enchanté. Vas y tu peux le toucher maintenant ! Caresse lui le bec._

Le lutin n'a pas vraiment l'air ravie. Je dirais même qu'il a le teint un peu grisâtre… c'est quoi son régime alimentaire ? Des cendres ? Il ferait mieux de becqueter des furets…c'est plus sain !

_-Grimpe sur son dos, juste derrière ses ailes, dit Hagrid, et fais bien attention de ne pas lui arracher les plumes, il n'aimerait pas ça du tout…_

Grimper sur mon dos ??? Mais il me prend pour qui ??? Un vulgaire bourricot ??? Je suis un hippogriffe, moi monsieur ! Oh ! C'est bon, j'ai compris, le lutin peut monter… mais qu'il me tire une seule plume pour se faire une coiffe à la Sitting Bull et je l'envoie aller compter fleurette aux strangulots du lac !!

Le sorcier miniature m'écrase l'aile en se hissant sur mon dos. Il ose à peine se tenir. C'est fou l'effet que je fais !

_-Allez, vas-y, rugit Hagrid en me donnant une tape sur l'arrière-train._

Je décolle (après tout Hagrid n'y est pas allé de main morte… s'il y a un truc qu'il ne maîtrise pas, c'est sa force !) et je sens le gamin s'accrocher à mon cou pour ne pas tomber. En plus, ses jambes me gênent pour voler. Une plaie les tours de manège ! C'est bien pour faire plaisir à Hagrid…

Je décris un cercle puis je pique sur le sol. Je le sens accompagner mes mouvements. Bonne idée s'il ne veut pas avoir une embrassade violente avec le sol. C'est que cette espèce a un minimum de sens de la conservation…

_-Beau travail, Harry ! s'exclame Hagrid, tandis que tout le monde, sauf Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, applaudissaient bruyamment. _

Tous les petits sorciers applaudissent le lutin comme s'il venait d'établir un exploit du siècle. Sauf les deux trolls et le malade. A moins que… j'ai trouvé pourquoi ses crins sont tout blancs !! C'est un sorcier des neiges !!! Je suis fier de moi. Qui aurait cru que j'aurais trouvé la bonne explication en si peu de temps ? Je suis un hippogriffe si intelligent parfois…

_-Quelqu'un d'autre veut essayer ?_

Oh non… plusieurs poulains pénètrent prudemment dans l'enclos. Eh, on va pas vous manger, les fouines sont beaucoup plus digestes… Hagrid commence à détacher mes camarades un à un. Nightflower commence à se rouler dans l'herbe. Tsk tsk. Cette gamine n'a aucune tenue. A ce demander si elle a bien compris qu'être un hippogriffe demandait une certaine classe… comme la mienne quoi…

Les trolls, (épargnez moi l'odeur !) et l'humain qui s'est plongé les cris dans un seau de peinture blanche m'ont visiblement choisi. Et zut… dommage que mon bec soit trop rigide, je me serais volontiers servit d'une pince à linge…l'hygiène, la douche, l'épouillage vous connaissez ?Tous les humains s'inclinent devant nous, spécimens de l'espèce la plus magnifique et la plus gracieuse que cette planète n'est jamais porté. En toute modestie bien entendu… Le salut de l'humain de neige est plutôt correct. Aller. On va faire plaisir à Hagrid. Je m'incline à mon tour et il commence à me caresser le bec.

_-C'est très facile, dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante, suffisamment fort pour être sûr qu'Harry l'entende. C'est forcément facile si Potter y est arrivé…Je parie que tu n'es absolument pas dangereux, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à l'hippogriffe. N'est-ce pas, espèce de grosse brute repoussante ?_

Gros brute repoussante ???

Insulte honneur bafoué réaction épidermique.

Je vais apprendre à ce petit malotru qu'il ne faut JAMAIS insulter un hippogriffe !!!!!

Cette insulte à la gente sorcière hurle. Et zut ! Hagrid cherche par tous les moyens à me remettre le collier autour du cou. Mais laissez moi finir cet insolent !!!! Laissez moi terminer de laver mon honneur dans son sang !!!!

Ce dernier s'écarte en rampant, recroquevillé dans l'herbe, une tache de sang sur sa robe. Il ose me traiter de grosse brute repoussante et après ça il n'a même pas la classe de subir son châtiment avec dignité. Lamentable !

_-Je meurs ! hurla malefoy. Regardez, je meurs ! Cette bestiole ma tué !_

Bestiole ? He !!

_-Tu ne meurs pas du tout ! répliqua Hagrid qui était devenu livide. Aidez moi, il faut le sortir d'ici. _

Et puis à qui la faute hein ? Tu étais prévenu !!!!

Hagrid ramasse le sorcier comme s'il était un sac à patate. En tout cas il n'a pas plus de jugeotte que le sac à patate en question.

L'une des femelles qui causait avec le lutin un peu plus tôt court ouvrir la barrière ; Finalement il était poli le lutin plus que ce… truc ! Hagrid court vers le château en emportant le malade. Faut vraiment pas être net pour m'avoir insulté !!! Finalement il est peut-être bien malade…

La fouine de tout à l'heure s'est rapprochée. Allez, je vais oublier les regards moqueurs de mes condisciples et me faire un casse croûte. Trop bête qu'Hagrid soit intervenu…

* * *

Commentaires, critiques ou remarques, tout est bienvenu! N'hésitez pas! 


End file.
